Getting to know You
by julie20007
Summary: Sequel to My Version of the Christmas Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I started the prequel to my version of the christmas invasion, so here comes the next part. Getting to know you.**

The next morning, the Doctor and Rose woke to the sound of Emma crying and also Jackie making breakfast. The Doctor got out of bed and picked up his daughter, who quietned the moment he picked her up. Rose smiled at her family and also got out of bed, she headed straight to the bathroom and had a shower.

The Doctor placed Emma back in her carry cot and got dressed in his suit, minus the jacket and tie and once he had put on his converses, he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen where he was greeted by a cup of tea from Jackie and she had also made breakfast for him

"Where's Rose?" she asked

"Shower." the Doctor answered as he took the cup from her and sat down, balancing his daughter in one arm as he tried to eat his breakfast.

Jackie, who had already eaten took the infant from her father to allow him to eat. Rose entered the kitchen, kissed her daughter's head and sat down next to the Doctor and ate her breakfast.

After breakfast there was a knock at the door and Jackie went to answer it leaving her daughter and son in law alone with their daughter. She opened the door and saw Captain Jack Harkness standing there, she moved aside and he entered the flat. He walked into the living room and saw Rose and the Doctor sitting side by side, more interested in watching their child than who had knocked the door. 'Well, the only thing that might distract them now would be another invasion.' he thought.

"Morning all." he said as he sat in the chair across from the Doctor and Rose, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning Jack." they said, smiling at their friend.

Jackie entered the room with Mickey Smith on her heels. "Hi." he said as he sat down at the table. "Glad you're alright, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned at him and then he stood up. "I'm gonna go down to the Tardis, make sure that Harkness hasn't touched anything." he kissed his child' forehead and Rose's cheek before he left the flat.

Jackie smiled after he left. "He's much better than before." she commented.

"He seems to like you more now." Rose said as she stood up, handed Emma to Jack before she went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and returned. When she came back, Jack was talking to Jackie about something, it sounded an awful lot like the conversation that they'd had just after she and the Doctor had gotten married.

"And the white things were tusks and I mean tusks and it's woken and it's not happy. And there's fifteen of us, naked."

"Naked?" asked a disbelieving Jackie

"And I'm like no, no, no,no it's got nothing to do it me and then we're running, oh my God, we are running and Brockavicth falls and I turn to him and say..."

"I knew we should have turned left." said Mickey, just like he'd done at the cafe.

"I don't believe you." Jackie said

"I don't believe a word he says, ever." Rose said as she took her daugter from the Captain and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go help the Doctor." she said as she opened the front door, leaving Jack with Mickey and Jackie and headed down the stairs out on to the estate and walked towards the Tardis that was now in it's favourite spot in the estate.

She opened the door with her key and walked into find her husband sitting on the captain's chair, doing nothing "did he do anything to her?" she asked

"Nope, he listened to me, for once." the Doctor said as she sat down beside him "So what do you want to do before we leave?"

"Nothing, I want to leave now, before I can't leave Emma." she said

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they sat like that for a while, wondering what Jack was telling Jackie and Mickey now.

**Okay that's the first chapter completed and the next will be up at some point next week as I'm now going to be doing weekly updates for everything except Series 3 with Rose and Evolution of a Relationship.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I think that's been a week for this one hold on...no... It's been almost a fortnight and my bloody dog still hasn't had her pups and the vet thinks that she could still have two weeks left. So anyway, here's a short chapter for you guys and the next one will be longer than this one. I promise, but you'll only get it when I get 3 reviews for this chapter.**

The Doctor and Rose sat in the console room for a while, neither saying a word. Eventually the silence was starting to get to Rose, so she stood up, took the Doctor's hand and dragged him back up to her mother's flat.

When they entered the flat, they found Jack and Mickey laughing and Jackie watching them with amusement, Rose gave Emma to the Doctor and walked further into the living room and stepped between the two of them and she said "Okay, Jack, innocent ears in the room." she jerked her head towards the door where her husband stood with their daughter in his arms "Who knows what she understands, right now, so keep your mind out of the gutter and stop corrupting my daughter." as she spoke, the Doctor could clearly hear his mother in law. "Okay, I'm gonna get organised and then we're going." she turned and left the room, squeezing her husband's shoulder affectionately as she past him

Jackie watched the couple with interest and she could tell that this holiday wasn't really about reaquainting themselves, it was more about getting some time alone so that they could talk about what happened without Jack there and without having to worry about their daughter at the same time, she knew that they would most likely aim for the next day when they returned and Jackie didn't mind as she wanted them with her for New Year's Eve.

Rose returned moments later with her large overnight bag, which she had brought up from the Tardis whilst the Doctor had been ill and she set it down by the door. She took her child from her husband's arms and held her tightly, then kissed her forehead and allowed the Doctor to do the same, Jackie knew that they were saying goodbye, so she left them to it. The Doctor ran out of the flat after giving Emma back to her mother and returned minutes later with some things that obviously belonged to the baby. He put the stuff in Rose's old bedroom with the cot and then returned to the living room.

He went to Jack first "Look after her." he told the Time Agent "And don't flirt with Jackie. Alright?"

"Alright." Jack replied "Promise me you won't lose her." he was of course referring to Rose. The Doctor nodded and then turned to Mickey

"I believe I have you to thank." he said

"For what?" asked Mickey

"You're the one who spilt the tea and that's the reason that I'm walking around now." the Doctor answered "So, thank you." he shook the other man's hand and walked over to his wife, taking their daughter from her to allow her to say goodbye to their two friends

Rose went to Jack and hugged him tightly "Thank you." she said as she released him

"For what?" asked the confused ex-Time Agent.

"Yesterday." she settled on after thinking her answer through, she hugged him again "Don't flirt with my mum and protect her and Emma."

"I will and I've just literally had the same conversation with the Doc." Jack said smiling at her, one of these days he was going to adopt her as his little sister.

Rose then turned to Mickey and hugged him also "Bye." she said as she pulled back

"See you soon." Mickey said

Whilst she was saying goodbye the Doctor walked over to Jackie, mostly to reaffirm his promise.

"Jackie, I promise I'll take care of them." he said, expanding his promise to include his daughter

"I know you will." Jackie said, shocking the Doctor.

Rose joined them at that moment preparing herself to say goodbye to her baby girl, even though, for the baby, she knew that it would only be a day, but she wasn't quite prepared to leave her yet. As though sensing her daughter's distress, Jackie stood up and wrapped her arms around her and said "She'll be alright, Jack'll die before he lets anything happen to that baby of yours and so will I and even Mickey'll protect her to then end, so off you go. Just make sure that Himself lands the Tardis on the 27th."

"Ok." he said

Rose hugged her mother tightly and then let go, the Doctor passed their daughter to her and she held her for a few moments before kissing her forehead and passing her to her grandmother, Jackie took the baby and smiled down at her grand-daughter, who had fallen asleep by this point.

Rose and the Doctor left the flat hand in hand and went down to the Tardis. They entered and the blue police box left the Powell Estate.

**Well, I thought that I'd update now instead of later so there you go and remember, 3 reviews or no update until I get them.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I'm updating everything today so this chapter will be short so that I can edit all 11 of my stories (Those are all in progress.) Also, I'll update every day until Christmas, but and this is a big but, this one isn't going to be as long asMy Version of the Christmas Invasion cause the next part of the story will be My Version of New Earth and that'll be up soon, let's just say that I'm going to enjoy adding Jack Harkness to that one. Possessed Jack Harkness anyone? Anyway, let's get on with this...**

The Tardis materialised on the planet Barcelona. Rose and the Doctor exited shortly afterwards hand in hand, the former locked the door and then they walked away from the Tardis. A short time later they came across a small dog.

"It's got no nose." Rose noticed "I thought you were joking when you said that."

The Doctor grinned at her. "It does sound like a joke, doesn't it." he said "Let's go to Barcelona, they've got dogs with no noses."

Rose laughed and they continued to walk.

--

As Jackie had thought this trip was for talking about what had happened, but it was also about the Doctor figuring out who he was. They spent the entire day sightseeing in Barcelona, they saw several of the dogs with no noses. Rose waited until they saw one on their way back to the Tardis before asking "If they've got no noses, how do they smell?"

"Terrible." the Doctor answered, unable to resist the joke.

"Seriously, how can they smell?"

"Through their ears." the Doctor answerd seriously. By this point they had reached the Tardis, the Doctor took out his key and unlocked it, then he opened the door and the two of them entered.

--

A few hours later they could be found in the library "I still don't understand what happened." Rose said

The Doctor could see that not knowing was frustrating her "I regenerated, Rose." he said "I never want to, but it happens and for once I'm glad I did, 'cause my last body was different and I regenerated into it straight after the Time War, which caused nightmares and since then I met you, you made me who I am now."

"How?" Rose asked, she was confused

"You gave me this second chance, not that I deserved it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Rose said

The Doctor smiled "You took the old me and put me back together again, you gave me something worth living for. You and Emma are the most important things in my life other than the Tardis. The Tardis is a part of Gallifrey and other than me she's the only thing left..." he paused "You gave me a reason to wake up in the morning, gave my life meaning again and most of all, you helped me get past the Time War and the only thing that could complete the process was a regeneration. I saved you, but at the cost of my own life and I don't care about that, 'cause I'd rather lose a regeneration than you."

Rose didn't say anything she just leaned her head on his shoulder.

Eventually they headed to bed.

--

The next day they wandered around Barcelona a bit more and then they returned to the Tardis. When they did the Doctor set the coordinates for the Powell Estate, 27th December 2005. The couple held onto the console as the Tardis travelled through the Time Vortex.

**Okay, that's all you're getting for now, I'm guessing that this has two chapters left now, so you'll get them tomorrow and Monday probably. I'm off to update the next story which I think is the Prequel to My Version of the Christmas Invasion.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's been a while for this one, too. Last time, it ended with them returning to Earth, so here we go. I made a mistake in the last chapter with the year, it should be 2006 as Rose missed Christmas 2005 as she missed that whole year...**

The Tardis materialised on the 27th just as the Doctor had wanted. They left the Tardis and ran to Jackie's flat. When they reached the door, Rose took out her key and they entered the house. Emma was crying, so Rose quickly entered the flat and took her from her mother, she gently rocked her and the crying subsided, but didn't stop, so she did the only thing that she could think of, she handed the infant to the Doctor.

The Doctor took his daughter into his arms and she stopped crying immediately. Rose smiled, that always worked, she was definitely a daddy's girl that one. Jackie looked up at her daughter and the Doctor and smiled. "She's done nothing but cry since she woke up." she said "She's worse than her mother."

Rose groaned, she had wondered when talk of her as a baby would come up, but Jackie didn't say anything else about it. "Other than that, how was she?" she asked

"Good as gold." Jackie answered "And Jack behaved himself too, before you ask." Jack looked at her from where he had been sitting and gave her one of his mega watt smiles.

--

Later that day, once everyone was settled, Jackie left the house as did Jack. The captain had returned to the Tardis and Jackie had gone shopping, which left the Doctor and Rose alone with their sleeping child. The Doctor took Emma from Rose and placed her gently in the carry cot, then he returned to the living room and sat beside Rose, who automatically snuggled against his side with her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Emma woke up, demanding to be fed.

Rose got up to her and went into her room where she fed the baby before putting her back into the cot. When the infant was asleep, she went into the kitchen and made dinner for the four of them. When Jackie came back everything was ready and on the table. Jack came in shortly after Jackie did and they all sat down to eat.

When the meal was finished, Jack washed the dishes and the other three sat and watched TV, Rose went into her room after a short while to check on Emma and found her lying wide awake, staring up at her. She smiled down at her little bundle of joy and picked her up. She returned to the living room and sat beside the Doctor, who wrapped an arm round her, holding her close and brushed a hair from his daughter's forehead.

They stayed up for some time, but, the Doctor and Rose decided to sleep in the Tardis that night, so they grabbed Emma's things and then went down to the Tardis, where they put their little girl to bed and then went themselves.

**Right, I'm going to stop here, otherwise, I'll write about the 28th and 29th which were pretty much the same, the next chapter will be New Year's Eve.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm back...um, this time, it will be New Years Eve. Which means that there are probably 2 chapters left (including this one) as I plan to write Series 2 the same way as the Christmas Invasion. The next part will be New Earth. I'm thinking about having Jack possessed for a bit, that should be brilliant...I hope. Anyway, enough about the future here we go.**

New Years Eve arrived quicker than Rose or the Doctor had expected. Their relationship was back to normal, in fact, it was stronger than before; they spent every waking moment together.

When they woke that morning; it was to the cries of their baby girl who was demanding their attention. Both of them got up, Rose attended to their now four week old baby and the Doctor went for a shower. He returned nearly ten minutes later and dressed. When he was ready, he took Emma from Rose and allowed her to get ready.

He entered the kitchen and joined Jack and Jackie at the table for breakfast after placing his daughter into the little bouncy chair that Jackie had bought for her as a belatted first christmas present. Rose joined them a short time later. When they finished their breakfast, Rose and the Doctor went out with Emma.

--

That night, no one went to bed at the usual time; no one that is except Emma who was put in her cot the moment she was settled in slumber and that was at around 7pm. The adults of the family along with Jack and Mickey sat in the living room and watched the TV until around 1130 when Jackie insisted that they have a meal to bring in the New Year. When it was ready a few minutes later they sat around the table with their drinks. They talked and laughed together until the clock chimed at quarter to 12. Which was when they stopped and paid attention to the television. The minutes ticked by until the countdown began. They all joined in "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

"Happy New Year, Rose." the Doctor said

"Happy New Year." she replied as the other three wished one another a happy new year. The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her.

Jackie came over to the couple and wished them both a Happy New year as did Jack and Mickey. They all sat down to enjoy the festivities, but Rose's plan of doing so was hindered by her daughter. She stood up to get her, but she was stopped by the Doctor "I'll get her." he said and left the room. When he entered the room and picked up his sobbing child the cries stopped and she fell asleep instantly. He put her in her cot again and covered her up again and then returned to the living room where his wife looked at him and smiled, knowing instantly that their baby was all right. He joined her on the setee and they stayed up for a while before going to bed themselves, Mickey went home shortly afterwards and Jack slept on the setee. Jackie had retired hours before and was sound asleep, and unaware that her daughter and son in law planned to leave the next day.

**Right, that's this part completed and sadly this story also. I'll be picking up the series again, starting with My Version of New Earth. I don't know when I'll post it, but I doubt it will be soon as I'm trying to complete everything before starting anything new. I would just like to thank you all for reading this, especially those of you who have review or added this to your alerts or favourites.**

**I hope that you'll continue to read every story in the series as I plan on doing all episodes with baby Emma and all of series 2 but with Jack as he will leave after Torchwood to shut down the other ones and subsequently start Torchwood 3 in Cardiff..**

**Anyway, that's it**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


End file.
